1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a golf swing training device for improving the strength and club head speed in a golfer's swing.
2. Background Art
Golf is a very popular sport in the United States as well as abroad. Each year golfers spend millions of dollars on different aids to improve their golf swings.
Presently there are many different golf swing strength training devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,157 describes a golf swing strength trainer having a shaft of length not greater than that of a standard golf club shaft. A golf grip is fixed to one end of the shaft. A golf club head is fixed to the other end of the shaft. A pair of substantially equal weights is fixed concentrically on the shaft, one on each end of the grip, the center of gravity of the weights taken together being located substantially at a lengthwise center of the grip. Preferably, the weights abut the opposite ends of the grip.
Another golf swing strength trainer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,396 consists of an exercise device for improving a golf swing comprising a grip on an upper end of a shaft, a series of perforated circular discs weighing one, two, four, eight and sixteen ounces, respectively, adapted to fit securely on the shaft, proceeding geometrically in weight and a system for releasably securing any combination of the perforated discs on a lower end of the shaft.
There are still many problems with golf swing strength training aids. For example, golf swing strength trainers that presently exist are heavy and awkward making them difficult to carry to and from the golf course or driving range. Current golf swing strength training aids are independent structures and do not attach to the golfers regular set of golf clubs. The difference between the grip on the golfer's regular clubs and the grip on the golf swing strength training aid may cause the golfer discomfort in switching back and forth between the clubs and the training aid. This discomfort may negatively impact the golfer's entire swing.
Accordingly, what is needed is a golf strength training aid that attaches to the golfer's regular set of clubs and that is light and easy to carry to and from the driving range.